For the Love of a Bug
by PhoenixJessicaRoss04
Summary: This is my first story here so bear with me. Paris Saviors are secretly in love with one another and they don't know it, so it up to their Kwamis to get them together as Ladybug and Chat Noir as their best friends try to get Marinette and Adrein together.
1. Chapter 1

I just like to say sorry to the few people that click this a expected a story and got my test chapters. I felt really bad when I open and saw your comments today.

I will update normally from now on (like on every wednesday).

Once again, super sorry!  
~ PJ

"Hey Marinette?" asked the little Kwami "Are you still awake?"

"Mhm?" said the sleepy teen. Marinette was sitting at her desk with her history book open. She had just came back from a patrol with Chat Noir and had a test tomorrow.

"Okay that good. I wanted to tell you something." said Tiki.

"Mount Kilimanjaro." Marinette said and her head slipped of her hand and hit the desk table "Ouch!"

The little Kwami giggle as Marinette rubbed her head where she hit the table.

"Oh Marinette, you so silly."

"Oh no!" Marinette said "I only have four hours till school start! I need to get my work done."

Tiki watched as the Ladybug Miraculous Holder dashed around her little room getting her classwork done.

"Oh Marinette." the little Kwami said "You really need to calm down. You're acting like it the end of the world."

"It is you see if I don't pass this test I could fail the grade and if I fail the grade then I will not graduate on time and that means I will have last time to hang out with Adrien." and when Marinette said the famous teen model name she sighed and relaxed and a small smile came to her face.

Tiki rolled her eyes.

She understood that Adrien was hot but Marinette should be more concerned on falling in love with or at least find Chat Noir.

She wanted to bring this up to Marinette but it seemed like now was a bad time.

"What is it you want to tell me, Tiki?"

"Oh, it nothing." she said with a smile "Remember to get some sleep tonight, or you will fall asleep in class tomorrow."

"Okay, Good Night Tiki."

"Good Night, Marinette."

PS

Sorry for the short chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien head fell on his desk for the fourth time that day when Nino bend over.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Yea," the blonde hair teen said, "I just had a late photo shoot then I had to study for this test"

He then started to yawn and then there was another thud right behind him. Adrien turned to see Mariette asleep on her desk. He couldn't help but laugh. The black hair girl was out cold and no matter what Alya did she wouldn't wake up.

"Uggg!" she whispered, "I give up"

"Let me try." Adrien said to her and he poked her with his pencil.

Mariette did nothing.

"Hey Mariette." He whispered.

"Adrien." She whispered in her sleep.

"Yea, it me," he said "you need to wake up because we have to leave for science soon."

Mariette picked her head up and looked him in the eyes. She blinked and then her eyes got big.

"Adrien!"

"That me." He said with a smile.

Mariette was about to say something but the bell when off and she jumped up and ran out of the room. Adrien thought that it was weird but did say anything. As he bends down to get his stuff, he sees a notebook. He picks it and opens it.

In the notebook is beautiful dresses and fabulous suits.

"Wow." He said as he keeps paging through and he stop at one page.

It had a feather hat.

This was Mariette's notebook.

"Hey Mariette!" he said and starts to run after the girl.

Ayla and Nino walked out of classroom and saw Adrien and Mariette talking. Mariette was red and flustered but Adrien couldn't see it back he was looking in a notebook and talking to her.

"God!"Alya said "Why doesn't she just tell him that she likes him?"

"Who?" Nino said looking at Alya "Adrien?"

"Yes!" she said "She has been head over heels in love with the boy but will not say anything."

"Really?" Nino said and Alya nodded. Then Nino face light up.

"You know we should get them together."

"I have already tried with Mariette but she can't form sentences around him, so good luck with that."

"Yea, but now you have a second set of hand helping."

The Reporter raised an eyebrow and looked at the DJ.

"Hey don't give me that look." He said.

"Okay then want is your great plan, Nino the Wise and Powerful."

"They will be a series of accidents where Mariette and Adrien are left alone and hopeful then she will be able to talk to him."

"It not going to work." Ayla said crossing her arms.

"Oh really?" Nino said "How about we make this a fun? We do it may way for a month and if Mariette can't talk to him then you win and you get . . ."

He paused at the end thinking.

"You get me a new phone and if you are right I'll go on a date with you."

"Deal!" Nino said offering his hand.

"Deal." Ayla said and shakes his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien had set his bag in his gym locker, which mean his kwami was in there.

"I am soooo hungry" whined the little cat.

He hops up and locket around the locket to see if Adrien had put food in here but he did.

"Find then!" he said "I will just look in the other lockets"

The kwami started to pass through the lockets and groaned.

"None of this boys have found!" he yelled out "I'll go to the girl room!"

He pass through the wall and into a locket.

But he didn't find food in this locket.

He found Tiki.

"Tiki?"

The ladybug kwami looked up a squealed.

"Pladge!"

The little kwami hugged the other with surprised the little cat.

"How are you, Plage? I haven't seen you for a century."

"I'm hungry!" he said "But what are you doing here?"

"I am with my human," Tiki said "she goes to this school."

"Cool, my human does, too." Plage said and he started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Tiki said.

"My human is madly in love Ladybug and he dosen't know that she is right in front of him."

"You know that the Ladybug and Chat Noir charm holders are normally soulmates and are met to be together" Tiki said "We should try and get them together."

"Yes please." he said "so my human can stop whining about how how he is madly in love with her and just kiss her and move on."

"Plage!" Tiki said in a warning tone.

Just then the door open and the two kwamis could here the giggles of girls coming into the locker room.

"Got to go." Plage said.

"See you soon!" Tiki said.


End file.
